


Born to be yours

by ailishsTARDIS



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailishsTARDIS/pseuds/ailishsTARDIS
Summary: A prequel to Love Me Like You Mean It. Read that first as it'll make more sense I guess!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel to Love Me Like You Mean It. Read that first as it'll make more sense I guess!

Chapter One:

It is a rainy and windy day in Sheffield as Yasmin Khan gets out of bed,switches her alarm off and prepares herself for a day of work. She pulls back her curtains and sighs. The rain batters the windows and pours down, blurring Yaz’s view of the world outside. 

The clock next to her reads 6:45 AM. Just enough time to eat breakfast and shower before her shift starts at 8. 

Yaz heads over to her bedroom door and opens it, she grabs her dressing gown and wraps it around her before heading to the bathroom. 

Once in the bathroom, she splashes her face with water and runs herself a shower. Once the water is hot enough she strips off and climbs in, allowing the water to flow over her before letting her hair down. She picks up her shampoo and massages it into her hair, allowing the soap studs to wash away. 

After Yaz has conditioned and combed her hair, she washes it and climbs out of the shower and wraps herself in a towel that has been on the radiator. The towel is warm and she pulls on her bathrobe before heading out into the kitchen. 

There she finds her sister, Sonya, holding her mobile phone as usual. 

“What are you doing up?” Yaz asks as Sonya texts away.

“Couldn’t sleep” Sonya replies, eyes glued to the phone as she gets a response from whoever she is communicating with. 

“Well less time on that thing would help” Yaz motions towards the smart phone in her sister’s hand. 

The latest model, Sonya always has to be up to date with the latest trends. 

“I know, Yaz. Thanks” Sonya says and continues staring at the phone. 

Yaz rolls her eyes and prepares her breakfast. She needs to focus on getting to work. 

“Your phone beeped by the way” Sonya says and Yaz looks at her own phone, not the latest model but close enough. 

“OK thanks Sonya” Yaz replies and picks up the phone. 

One new voice mail message 

Yaz presses the screen and the voice mail plays 

“Yaz, it’s Ramish, call me now” 

Yaz frowns and dials the number of her boss who picks up immediately. 

“Ramish, what’s going on?” 

“Got a job for you. Down at the hospital, meet me there” 

“OK” Yaz replies and hangs up. “I’ve gotta go” she kisses Sonya’s cheek and rushes into her room to blast her hair dry as much as she can. Shit. She shouldn’t have showered but she needed it to wake up properly. 

By the time Yaz gets to the hospital, ambulances are building up and as Yaz parks the car, she spots Ramish, standing with a doctor. 

“Ramish!” she calls as she gets out and locks the car behind her. “What’s going on?” 

“Yaz. Car crash, young family, Mum in ICU, children are seriously injured, but driver of other vehicle is awake and talking. He needs interviewing.” 

“Now? Can’t we give him time?” 

“We need to get it out of him. I want you to lead the interview” Ramish nods and takes Yaz to where the driver is sat up in bed, uninjured. 

“Yaz this is Mr Smith. First name John.” Ramish nods at Yaz who takes a seat on the chair next to the bed. 

“Mr Smith, I understand this must be very traumatic for you so I’m going to be as quick as I can. How fast were you going when you hit the vehicle?” 

“He was speeding” Ramish fills Yaz in by giving her the notes 

“Any drugs or alcohol in his system?” Yaz asks, making notes.   
“yes, over the limit. Your call what we should do with him Yaz” 

Yaz swallows “Arrest for dangerous driving would be most appropriate” 

Ramish nods and Yaz leaves. 

As she leaves, she bumps into the doctor she saw Ramish with earlier. 

“Oh god, sorry!” Yaz exclaims, as papers fly everywhere. 

“No, no totally my fault, I wasn’t looking where I was going” 

Yaz smiles and helps the doctor gather up the papers 

“I’m so sorry, Doctor-“   
“Jo Smith” Jo says and holds out her hand for Yaz to shake   
Yaz smiles and takes her hand   
“Jo, I’m Yaz” Yaz replies and Jo smiles 

“Well nice to meet you. Yaz.” Jo says and they part ways. 

“See ya” Yaz smiles 

Jo smiles back “See ya round” 

3 weeks later: 

When Yaz arrives at work that morning she knocks on Ramish’s door.   
“Enter” Ramish calls. 

Yaz pushes the door open and enters the office. 

“Hi, you wanted to see me?” Yaz says 

“yes, I did” Ramish says 

Yaz sits down and swallows. “what about?” she asks

“About your probation” Ramish replies

Yaz swallows again “OK” 

“Congratulations Yaz. You’ve passed” 

Yaz raises her eyebrows “Are you serious? Thank you so much Ramish” she stands up to go.   
“My family are going to be thrilled” 

“Go and celebrate. Take the rest of the day off” Ramish says 

“Thank you so much” Yaz says as she pulls her phone out of her pocket to ring her Mum. 

When Yaz arrives home, Najia is there to greet her and she does so by pulling Yaz into a hug.   
“I’m so proud of you” Najia tells Yaz “after everything you’ve been through” 

“Thanks Mum” 

“There she is!” Hakim appears and opens his arms for Yaz to run to him. “My favourite police officer!” 

“Thanks Dad” Yaz says “Where’s Sonya?” 

“College. For once” Najia says as she dries up the last of the plates. 

“Oh” Yaz says “Was she alright when she left?” 

“Oh yeah she was fine” Hakim adds “Just stroppy that she had to go in that’s all” 

“Typical” Yaz says “Well I’ve got the rest of the day off so I’m going to go and chill out” 

“OK darling, try and squeeze in a nap hey? You look tired” Najia says 

“That’s from doing all those night shifts” Yaz replies and smiles as she heads for her bedroom.


	2. Born to be yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Chapter 2: 

A few weeks later while at an incident Jo appears. 

““We’ve got to stop meeting like this” Jo says and Yaz feels herself blushing. 

“What are you doing here?” Yaz asks 

“They needed a doctor” Jo replies “And I was available” 

“So what’s your diagnosis?” Yaz asks 

“They’ll be fine in a couple of hours” Jo says looking over at the teenagers sat in the ambulance breathing through oxygen masks. “Drugs. Nasty things” 

“Well Doctor” Yaz stands up from her seat “nice seeing you again” 

“You too.” Jo replies as Yaz leaves and gets in the police car. 

A few weeks after the incident, Yaz is sat in the park on the bench and is making notes for her final exam. 

“Yaz isn’t it?” Jo says and Yaz looks up 

“Oh! Hi!” Yaz says 

“How are you?” Jo asks 

“Good, you?” Yaz replies 

“Yeah I’m good, busy but good. What are you doing?”

“just making notes” Yaz replies “It’s for my final exam”

“Oh! Gosh sorry I’m probably disturbing you” Jo says

“No, no don’t be silly. I’m almost done.” Yaz puts her stuff back in her bag and closes it. 

“I don’t want to keep you” Jo says 

“Don’t worry, I’m finished” Yaz says 

“Ok, do you want to take a walk?” 

“Sure” Yaz replies and she gets up from the bench. 

The two talk about their jobs and Yaz laughs as Jo tells her stories about her flatmates and their lives. 

The two stop for ice cream and sit down on another bench as Yaz digs her notepad out and scribbles her number on it. 

“What’s this?” Jo asks as her strawberry ice cream melts in the small pot. 

“My number” Yaz says and Jo raises her eyebrows. 

“Oh wow” 

“What?” Yaz says, blushing “Don’t you want it?” 

“No I do” Jo says “Very much so” 

“Good, well put it in your phone, text me” Yaz winks and finishes her ice cream. 

A day later, Yaz is sat on the sofa watching TV when her phone beeps. Immediately she smiles and picks it up. It’s from an unknown number so she opens it. 

‘Hey it’s Jo’

‘Hey Jo!’ Yaz texts back ‘So glad you texted’

‘R u busy’ 

‘No’

‘Look outside’ 

Yaz gets up and looks out the window. Standing outside her block is Jo who motions her down. Yaz smiles and grabs her phone. 

‘How did you know where I live?!’

‘Easy, friend of a friend is mates with Ramish’

‘He’s not meant to give out my address’ 

‘He just said the estate, I guessed the rest’

Yaz puts the laughing emoji and shakes her head 

‘I’m coming down’ Yaz types as she grabs her jacket off the hook in the hall and heads downstairs. 

“Hi” Jo says when Yaz arrives downstairs. 

“Hi” Yaz replies 

“So I was thinking the park and ice cream again” 

Yaz nods “So..” she says “What is this exactly?” 

“Whatever you want it to be” Jo says and Yaz grins. 

“So, I’m thinking of quitting my job” Jo says as the two collect their ice creams from the van and start their walk. 

“What? Why?” Yaz dips the spoon into her ice cream and takes a mouthful 

“Too stressful, plus I don’t want to be a doctor, well I do, just not one on call at incidents. I want to be a paediatrician full time. You know, working with kids” 

“I can see you doing that” Yaz says as they walk along by the river. 

“Well I applied for the course on Saturday and I find out on Monday so yeah, it’s done already” 

“Yay” Yaz says happily. “I’m so proud of you” 

“Thanks” Jo replies.


	3. Born to be yours

Chapter 3: 

A few weeks later Jo’s course starts and Yaz texts her to say good luck. 

‘You’ll smash it’   
‘Thanks love. I hope so   
‘I’ll meet you after class today.’   
‘OK’

And so Yaz does. 

Over the next six months, Jo and Yaz’s relationship blooms. One day, they are walking home over the bridge in the snow when Jo stops to tie her shoelace. Yaz kneels down to help her and as she stands, Jo pulls her in for a kiss. The two of them falling over in the snow. Yaz tries to stand up but Jo pulls her back down. 

“Oi” Yaz shrieks as the cold hits her, she laughs as Jo pulls her in for another kiss and the two finally stand, kissing again and again. 

A bunch of teenagers walk by and shout so Yaz sticks her middle finger up at them and Jo laughs into the kiss, eventually pulling Yaz’s hand down and taking her hand. 

When Jo and Yaz pull away, Yaz bites her lip and swallows. 

“Well, that was..” 

“Unexpected?” Jo finishes for her and Yaz nods. 

“A nice unexpected I hope. I’ve been wanting to do that since we first met.” 

“Me too” Yaz smiles and shakes her head and kisses Jo again.


	4. Born to be yours

Chapter 4 

It is the night of their third official date and Yaz is meeting Jo at their favourite restaurant. As she is curling her hair, Yaz’s phone beeps with a message from Jo.

Can’t wait to see you xx  
Can’t wait to see YOU XX Yaz replies 

When she is done, Yaz grabs her keys, coat and phone and heads out the door. 

When Yaz arrives at the restaurant, she spots Jo in a booth and heads over. 

“Hey” Yaz almost whispers   
“Hi” Jo gets up and kisses Yaz   
“How was your day?” Yaz asks as she slips her coat off and puts it in the booth next to her. 

“Good, frantic but good” Jo takes Yaz’s hand and kisses it. “All the better for seeing you. How was yours?” 

“Well I passed my probation period” 

“What? Yaz that’s huge! When?”   
“Oh the other day, I just completely forgot to tell you” 

Jo laughs “Well you’re telling me now. So how does it feel? You’re a proper police officer now”

“it feels good.” Yaz replies as the waitress, a young girl named Louise comes along and takes their order. “It’s finally over you know? I can do my job properly without worrying I’ll be put on some stupid paperwork write up”

“Well” Jo says as their drinks arrive “I’m super proud of you” 

“Thank you” Yaz sips her lemonade. “Tell me about your day” 

Jo does, telling Yaz about the big exam that’s coming up for her class and how she has to put twenty plus hours of revision in just to be in with a chance of passing. 

“I can’t focus you know?” Jo says, as she cuts her lasagne. “It’s like my brain won’t let me” 

“I can help” Yaz replies “I know what it is to study for a big exam” 

“Thank you babe” Jo says, sipping her wine “I’d appreciate that. So why here?”   
“It’s a good restaurant, my parents used to bring me and Sonya here when we were kids.. also because I wanted to ask you something” 

“Oh” Jo says 

Yaz clears her throat. “Well, I figured since we’ve been seeing each other for a while now, maybe we should make it official. So.. I was wondering if you’d be my girlfriend” 

Jo stops mid fork to mouth motion and puts her fork down slowly. She looks at Yaz, taking in all her features, before slowly nodding and then answering. 

“Yes!” she shrieks “yes I’ll be your girlfriend!” 

Yaz gets up to hug her. “I thought you were gonna say no” 

“Why would I ever say no to you” Jo squeezes Yaz’s shoulder as they walk home together. 

“I don’t know, I was worried it was too soon” 

“Yaz, honestly, I’m thrilled to bits that you asked me” Jo says, pulling Yaz in for a kiss.


End file.
